Excuses acceptées
by Mionarchy
Summary: Laxus, en mission avec les Raijinshu, trouve un objet qui devient alors l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il le ramène avec lui à Magnolia, mais les choses sont un peu différentes de ce à quoi il s'était attendu...


**Image by KKR Pixiv**

* * *

Tout avait commencé alors qu'il était en mission avec les Raijinshu. Une mission de rang S, difficile, et récompensée en conséquence. Non pas qu'il ait besoin d'argent. Quand on accomplissait uniquement des missions de ce type, on devenait rapidement riche. Du moins, suffisamment pour payer presqu'un an de loyer en avance. Ainsi que la nourriture. Les transports. Les plaisirs. Bref, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de cet argent. Il n'était pas non plus vain. Etre riche n'était qu'une conséquence des missions pour lui. Non, lui, ce qui le motivait, c'était l'excitation ressentie lors des missions dangereuses. Il aimait ressentir les frissons du danger. Bien sûr, il n'était pas non plus suicidaire. Mais c'était ce qu'il aimait. Comme ceux qui faisaient du saut en chute libre ou bien les filles qui servaient de cible aux lanceurs de couteaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils venaient de recevoir leur prime, et avaient donc les poches pleines. Ever et Freed, avides de magasins en tout genre, avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville avant de rentrer. Bixslow avait haussé les épaules et les avait suivi. Laxus, n'ayant pas envie de les attendre sans rien faire (ce qui ne ferait que le mettre de mauvaise humeur) mit son casque sur ses oreilles et les suivit jusqu'à la ville. La, ils se séparèrent. Laxus erra dans les rues, jetant un coup d'oeil aux vitrines de temps en temps. Il ne cherchait rien de particulier. Il voulait juste passer le temps. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta devant un magasin de magie, son attention attirée par un objet en vitrine. Il resta devant quelques minutes, hésitant. Ce n'était pas son genre d'acheter sur un coup de tête. Mais il saisissait enfin l'occasion qu'il avait attendue si longtemps. Alors il pénétra à l'intérieur et acheta l'article, qu'il enfouit immédiatement dans sa poche, voulant éviter un bon nombre de questions que les Raijinshu ne manqueraient pas de poser.

\- Laxus, l'appela Freed en lui faisant de grands signes.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et il baissa les yeux de honte. Celui-la alors… il n'en manquait pas une pour se faire remarquer. Comme si ses cheveux verts ne ressortaient pas assez comme ça. Il aperçut Ever quelques mètres plus loin entrain de flirter et se demandait ce qu'en penserait Elfboy. Il eut un sourire narquois : il bégaierait surement, lui assurant qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, avant d'aller lui faire une crise de jalousie. Bix n'étaient nulle part en vue, mais il les rejoindrait probablement à l'hôtel. S'il avait trouvé une fille, ils les rejoindraient peut être même le lendemain matin à la gare. Bien qu'il en doute. Il avait comme l'impression que celui ci avait un petit faible pour Lisanna. C'est vrai que, lorsqu'ils avaient cru qu'elle était morte, elle n'avait que 14 ans. Aujourd'hui, elle avait 18 ans et n'était pas mal foutu. Même si Mira l'écorcherait vif rien que pour l'avoir pensé. Mieux valait se tenir éloigné de Lisanna. Pourtant Mira n'avait aucun problème avec Natsu collé à Lisanna. Ce qui n'était en fin de compte pas surprenant. Le gars était tellement stupide qu'il n'avait probablement pas réalisé les sentiments de Lisanna et probablement aussi Lucy. Il avait beau avoir presque le corps d'un homme, c'était encore un gamin dans sa tête. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était s'amuser avec ses amis. Le pauvre ne savait probablement pas ce qu'il devait faire de ses érections matinales. Bixslow arriva, trainant derrière lui un sac de petits cubes de bois, prêts à être taillés et peints pour remplacer ceux de ses babies en cas de dommages. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gars s'occupait de ses poupées comme si c'était des enfants, mais dès qu'une femme voulait s'engager un peu plus sérieusement avec lui, il fuyait.

\- Allons-y, dit Freed en souriant. On aura peut être le dernier train pour Magnolia.

Et, effectivement, ils n'eurent pas à passer la nuit à l'hôtel. Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent enfin arrivés à Magnolia. Il était presque trois heures du matin. Il ferait son rapport le lendemain. Pour le moment, il avait surtout besoin d'une douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il jeta son sac sur son canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour ôter ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il retira son pantalon, il entendit un bruit sourd alors que celui ci heurtait le sol. Il fouilla ses poches et découvrit l'objet qu'il avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Soupirant, il le posa sur sa table de nuit, à côté de son casque. Demain. Il verrait ça demain.

* * *

Lucy balançait ses pieds en rythme, assise sur un tabouret au bar de la guilde. Mira était entrain de préparer la boisson de Gildarts, qui était revenu quelques jours plus tôt. Cela l'impressionnait toujours autant de voir la ville se scinder en deux à son arrivée. L'homme qui détruisait tout sur son passage était collée à Cana, sa fille, qui essayait tant bien que mal de boire son tonneau tranquille. Wendy, assise à sa gauche, regardait la scène un rougissant de gêne. Les effusions d'affection la mettait toujours dans cet état la. Elle avait bien grandi depuis qu'elle avait joint la guilde, aussi bien en taille que dans sa tête. Elle était plus forte, et ne se laissait pas faire devant ses ennemis. Elle était fière d'elle. Lisanna prit la place à sa droite et mit la tête dans ses bras croisés en soupirant. Lucy eut un petit sourire avant de tapoter amicalement son épaule. Le problème était très certainement encore Natsu. Tout le monde pensait que Lucy et Lisanna étaient rivales, mais en réalité, Lucy n'était pas amoureuse de Natsu. Il était son partenaire, son meilleur ami, pas plus. Elle encourageait même Lisanna à faire un pas vers le Dragon Slayer, mais il était tellement idiot en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses qu'il n'avait jamais rien remarqué.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait? demanda-t-elle doucement à son amie.

\- Je… Je lui ai proposé une sortie ensemble… et il a décidé qu'on irait pêcher avec Happy, Carla et Lily…

\- Oh. Je comprends mieux.

\- Parfois, j'ai tellement envie de le frapper, dit-elle, décourager.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu l'aime non? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

La mage grogna et enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses bras. Lucy rit doucement et se retourna vers la guilde. Natsu venait d'entrer, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied.

\- Tu ne peux pas ouvrir une porte normalement, Flamèche? lui demanda Gray.

\- Un problème, la reine des neiges? répondit-il en collant son front à celui du brun.

\- Et si tu arrêtais de tout détruire sur ton passage, le lézard?

\- Et si tu arrêtais de montrer ton caleçon à tout le monde, exhibitionniste?

\- Natsu, Gray! Est-ce que vous vous disputez encore?

Dès qu'ils entendirent la voix d'Erza, les deux s'arrêtèrent et Natsu passa son bras autour des épaules de Gray. A ce geste, Juvia laissa exclamer un « Gray-sama » outré. Elle était probablement entrain de s'imaginer que lui et Natsu avaient une relation plus qu'amicale. Lucy secoua la tête, amusée, et continua son inspection. Presque tout le monde était la aujourd'hui. Levy-chan et Gajeel étaient, comme d'habitude, assis ensemble. Le Dragon Slayer taquinait la magicienne des runes et elle lui lançait des regards excédés, mais Lucy savait mieux que quiconque que ces regards cachaient des sentiments bien plus intimes. Elle remarqua la table du fond vide. Laxus et les Raijinshu n'étaient pas encore revenu. Ils étaient partis presque deux mois auparavant. Non pas qu'elle les attendait, non. Disons qu'elle aimait juste avoir le plaisir de regarder. Bon, d'accord, elle avait peut être un peu de sentiments pour le petit fils de Master… Mais il avait tellement changé ces derniers temps. Il s'était tant battu pour eux, qu'elle avait fini par le reconnaitre comme un nakama de valeur. Et, à force de lui prêter attention, elle finit par remarquer certaines choses. Comme le fait qu'il n'était pas tout le temps en colère, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. Il était juste socialement maladroit. Il ne savait pas interagir avec les gens. Pas étonnant avec un parent comme Ivan. Il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, mais tous avaient remarqué l'importance qu'il accordait à la guilde et à ses membres. Elle avait remarqué que, depuis que Gildarts était revenu sur la décision de Master Makarov de le bannir, les autres membres le traitaient avec respect, mais plus avec la crainte qu'il avait suscitée auparavant. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Il le méritait. Elle ne lui parlait que rarement, non seulement parce qu'il n'était pas souvent la, mais parce qu'elle avait peur de rougir et bégayer en le faisant. Avec son odorat, il serait capable de repérer le moindre de ses changements hormonaux. Elle soupira. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de craquer pour un Dragon Slayer? se demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Lisanna puis Levy-chan.

* * *

Il grogna en ouvrant les yeux. Le soleil était levé, mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas si tard que ça. Il n'avait donc pas beaucoup dormi. Il soupira et regarda le réveil. S'il se préparait maintenant, il pourrait déjeuner à la guilde avant que les fauteurs de trouble ne débarquent. Il se doucha, s'habilla, laissant son manteau sur la chaise. C'était l'été maintenant, et il faisait bien trop chaud pour l'enfiler. Il se contenta donc d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt quelconque. Il attrapa l'objet qu'il avait acheté la veille, débattant pour savoir s'il s'en occupait aujourd'hui ou non. Haussant les épaules dans le vide, il le mit dans sa poche, pensant qu'il verrait bien en fonction de l'évolution de la journée. Il mit son casque sur ses oreilles et partit en direction de la guilde. Il y avait quelque chose que personne ne savait à propos de ce casque. Il était toujours éteint. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans le fait de se couper entièrement du monde. Alors il se contentait de le poser sur ses oreilles, ce qui était suffisant pour tenir les gens écarter quand il voulait être seul. Personne n'avait idée du nombre de conversations qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il n'était pas supposé. Il entra dans la guilde et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les bastons avaient déjà commencé. Il n'était pas contre une bonne baston. Celle qu'il avait eu contre Natsu et Gajeel avait été revigorante, même si, à l'époque, il avait cru détester Natsu et Gajeel. Maintenant, avec le recul, il admettait que, malgré ses paroles et ses actes, il avait de l'affection pour Natsu. Non qu'il irait le lui dire bien sûr. Il vit Lucy, accompagnée de Lisanna et Wendy au bar, parlant tranquillement entre elles. Il tapa gentiment sur la tête de Wendy, et fit un geste du menton à Mirajane en guise de bonjour. Il ne savait pas quand c'était arrivée, mais la jeune Dragon Slayer avait réussi à lui voler son coeur. Il la considérait un peu comme la petite soeur qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Il monta les escaliers et alla faire son rapport à son grand père, qui l'écouta sans interrompre. Il redescendit ensuite et alla s'installer à sa table, heureux de voir que Mira lui avait apporté son repas. Il se mit à manger, jetant des coups d'oeil autour de la salle. Certaines personnes le saluèrent d'un signe de main, et il y répondit par un signe de tête. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, il s'approcha du bar, paya sa nourriture et se tourna vers les jeunes filles.

\- Lucy, appela-t-il gentiment.

\- Hein? dit-elle, surprise.

\- Je peux te parler un instant?

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, mais hocha la tête. Elle le suivit dehors sans un mot et il l'entraîna dans les jardins de la guilde. Il connaissait un petit coin sympa ou ils seraient tranquilles. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était des gens qui écoutaient. Bien qu'avec son odorat et son ouïe développés, il les entendrait. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abris des yeux curieux, il sortit l'objet de sa poche et lui tendit la main. Hésitante, elle ouvrit sa main, et il laissa tomba une clé en argent au creux de sa paume. Elle écarquilla les yeux, son regard allant de lui à la clé. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne me suis jamais excusé du comportement que j'ai eu avec toi… alors, voila.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, touchée.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la surprenait le plus : qu'il connaisse son nom, qu'il s'excuse, ou qu'il lui ait acheté une clé Céleste. Elle était heureuse, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser pour ça. Ses gestes au fil du temps avaient parlés pour lui. Mais elle savait que cela avait déjà du être dur pour lui, alors elle ne le lui avait pas dit. Elle l'avait simplement remercier en souriant et avait accepté le cadeau.

\- Le vendeur a dit que ce n'était qu'une clé en argent mais qu'elle était assez puissante… précisa-t-il.

C'était évident qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en esprit céleste, mais le fait qu'il l'avait acheté pour elle lui réchauffait le coeur.

\- Oui… Il peut courber l'espace-temps quelques secondes, ce qui peut être assez pratique dans une bataille. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle était sur le marché.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la ville de notre mission, dit-il en hochant les épaules.

\- Merci, dit-elle à nouveau. Est ce que… tu veux regarder?

Il sembla hésiter un instant, mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Elle lui sourit tendrement et prit la clé dans sa main.

\- Ouvre-toi, Porte du Temps, Chronos! dit-elle.

Elle vit Laxus plisser des yeux lorsqu'une lumière claire envahit le coin dans lequel ils étaient et sourit. Un esprit donc le torse avait étrangement l'air d'un sablier fit son apparition.

\- Lucy-sama, dit-il en se courbant. C'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous. Horlogium et Crux ne me disent que du bien de vous depuis des années.

\- Merci, Chronos. Alors dis-moi, quand es-tu disponible?

\- Eh bien tous les jours sauf le mardi et le jeudi.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir?

\- Eh bien, comme Horlogium, je suis capable de traverser la Porte seul, bien que cela ne durera alors que quelques minutes.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me montrer comment est-ce que ton pouvoir fonctionne?

\- Tout de suite, Lucy-sama?

\- Si c'est possible.

\- Bien entendu.

Il ferma les yeux, et quelque chose sembla différent à Lucy. Elle remarqua alors que plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Elle se tourna vers Laxus, et le vit figé, l'air intrigué tourné vers l'esprit céleste. Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Combien de temps cela dure-t-il?

\- Eh bien, plus le mage est puissant, plus longtemps cela peut durer. Vous, Lucy-sama, êtes une constellationniste puissante. Cela pourrait durer presque 10 minutes, mais vous fatiguerait. Je ne le vous conseille pas.

Elle hocha la tête, se tournant à nouveau vers Laxus. Une idée folle lui traversait l'esprit. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser… qui sait quand est-ce que l'occasion se présenterait à nouveau. Bien sûr, elle aurait probablement l'impression d'abuser de lui, mais… Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement, conscient avant elle qu'elle allait réellement le faire. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains posées sur les épaules musclés de Laxus en appui, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentit rougir de gêne et se retira rapidement. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il? Ce simple contact avait provoqué en elle une myriade de sensations. Elle s'éloigna de lui et partit en direction de la guilde, Chronos retournant d'ou il venait lorsqu'elle le remercia en bafouillant.

* * *

Luxus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un moment, elle était à côté de lui, entrain de parler à son esprit, l'autre moment, elle était à l'autre bout du jardin, en direction de la guilde. Il s'apprêta à la rattraper lorsqu'il sentit une odeur qui n'était pas la avant. Du moins, pas aussi prononcée. Elle n'aurait pas du l'être. Il tourna la tête et renifla doucement. Elles étaient bien la. Sur son épaule, les traces du désir de Lucy. Il releva la tête et fixa son regard sur la silhouette de la blonde, qui disparut au coin de l'immeuble, en grognant doucement. Qui aurait cru? C'était la première fois qu'il sentait cette odeur sur elle. Elle semblait tellement innocente. D'ailleurs, Natsu ne comprendrait probablement pas ce qu'il sentirait, il était tellement stupide. Wendy non plus, mais cela était surtout du à son jeune âge. Par contre, Gajeel ne manquerait pas de le sentir. Ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Le désir d'une femme était un aphrodisiaque puissant chez un Dragon Slayer. Même s'il savait que Gajeel en pinçait fortement pour Levy, il ne voulait pas qu'il sente l'odeur de Lucy ainsi. Elle était sienne. Elle l'avait toujours été, même si elle ne le savait pas encore. Il avait eu un faible pour elle dès le moment ou il l'avait vu, mais elle n'était qu'une enfant, et il était la pour détruire la guilde. Cet intérêt n'avait fait que le mettre encore plus en colère. Il ne voulait pas la paix, il voulait la guilde, il voulait la débarrasser des membres faibles, dont Lucy faisait partie. Lorsqu'il avait été excommunié, il avait longuement réfléchi, s'était remis en question. Il avait voyagé loin et longtemps. Le fait de parler, vivre avec des personnes qui ne connaissaient pas son passé avait été apaisant. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se rebeller. Il existait des gens capables de l'apprécier tel qu'il était. Il s'était mis à nu durant le voyage, brisant toutes ses barrières et ses difficultés sociales. Bien sûr, il avait reconstruit ces murs dès qu'il était revenu à la guilde, mais ils n'étaient plus aussi hauts, ni aussi compacts. De temps en temps, il laissait une partie de lui transparaitre, comme aujourd'hui, avec moins de difficulté qu'auparavant. Et, par Mavis, il avait aimé la réponse. Il décida de ne pas retourner à la guilde, ne voulant pas mettre Lucy dans l'embarras. Mais il la coincerait le soir même, chez elle. Et alors, elle serait à lui. Il se fit la promesse de ne plus se cacher derrière ses barrières. Pas pour elle.

Le soir venu, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour trouver la maison de Lucy. Il ne savait pas ou elle habitait, n'ayant jamais chercher à développer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait dit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Mais il avait été bête. Il aurait du savoir que Lucy ne connaissait même pas le mot « haïr ». Elle était trop douce pour cela, avait un coeur trop grand. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il revit le moment ou Freed lui avait confié qu'il avait hérité du grand coeur de son grand-père, tentant de stopper son combat contre Natsu et Gajeel. Cela l'avait énervé, car, au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il ne méritait pas un tel compliment. Il y avait un part d'ombre en lui qui serait toujours la. Lorsqu'enfin il trouva une piste si profondément ancrée dans le paysage qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du chemin menant à son appartement, il sortit de ses pensées et se concentra. La piste s'arrêtait prêt d'un immeuble au bord du fleuve. Cela ne l'étonnait que peu. Lucy avait un côté romantique qui n'échappait à personne. Il grimpa sur le toit et attendit de la voir rentrer. Il espérait qu'elle serait seule, sans Natsu, qui remarquerait aussitôt sa présence. Près d'une heure passa, pendant laquelle il réfléchit, assis sur le toit, avant qu'il ne l'entende. Elle parlait à quelqu'un. Il soupira, prêt à s'en aller, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Levy. « A demain! » cria celle ci. Lucy répondit joyeusement et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il vit la lumière du premier étage s'allumer et refléter sur l'eau. Bien, au moins il savait de quel appartement il s'agissait maintenant. Il l'entendit humer joyeusement et marcher à l'intérieur. Il l'entendait si clairement qu'il était impossible que ses fenêtres soient du double vitrage. Il entendit la douche couler, et décida de lui laisser un peu de temps. Cela tombait bien, il adorait le parfum de son gel douche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se dit qu'elle devait enfin être disponible, et pénétra dans son appartement en un éclair.

* * *

Lucy laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'un éclair traversa sa fenêtre. Elle recula et se heurta au mur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Laxus, la, au milieu de son salon. Il se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé, et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Alors dis moi, ronronna-t-il. Tu as l'intention d'utiliser souvent Chronos pour m'embrasser sans que je le sache?

Aussitôt, elle fut envie par la gêne, et la honte d'être prise sur le fait. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela? Il était figé…

\- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Oh? Pas de bol, Blondie, tu peux tromper beaucoup de gens, mais pas un Dragon Slayer. J'ai senti la douce odeur de ton excitation sur moi dès que le sort a été levé.

Elle devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. N'avait-il aucune pudeur? Non, bien sûr, c'était Laxus. Comment diable en était-elle arrivé la? Elle aurait du écouter son instinct qui lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle et baissa la tête, confuse. Des chaussures entrèrent dans son champ de vision mais elle ne leva pas les yeux. Il lui releva le menton et elle failli défaillir en croisant son regard. Il avait l'air si sérieux, d'un coup, contrairement à l'air taquin qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Natsu? demanda-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, avant de comprendre la question. Elle voulu parler, mais s'en sentit incapable, et se contenta donc d'un signe de tête négatif. « Bien » dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Mavis lui vienne en aide, elle sentit ses jambes flancher. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, son autre main lui caressant la joue, et la serra contre lui. C'était tellement mieux que le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné le midi. Tellement plus… intense. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti rien de tel. Sa langue caressa les lèvres de Lucy, qui s'entrouvrirent naturellement. Aussitôt, ses sens furent envahis par Laxus, qui l'explorait si intimement qu'elle aurait pu s'évanouir sous le coup des émotions. Il recula un peu sa tête, la respiration haletante, et posa son front sur le sien en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit des cheveux lui chatouiller le front, et repensa à toutes les fois ou elle avait fantasmé de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. N'y tenant plus, elle le fit, et il émit un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement. Surprise, elle recommença, et sourit tendrement lorsqu'il émit à nouveau le même son. Il lui faisait penser à un chat. Elle sentit les mains de Laxus remonter doucement de ses hanches, frôlant ses seins du bout de ses pouces, avant de descendre à nouveau. Passant la main dans son dos, il trouva la fermeture de son petit haut et tira dessus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit gémissement de surprise, mélangée à un soupçon de crainte. Il ouvrit les yeux, remontant ses mains pour prendre son visage en coupe, et lui donna un baiser tendre, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse donner. Elle se détendit un peu et laissa son haut tomber au sol, dévoilant sa poitrine comprimée dans son soutien gorge. Il grogna et la tira à lui, reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étale sur le lit, elle dessus. Elle écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'il voulait la laisser prendre le rythme qu'elle voulait. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, tressaillant lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection de Laxus. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui allait se passer. Elle espérait simplement être à la hauteur.

* * *

Laxus retint un nouveau grognement en la sentant s'installer sur sa queue, raidie par le désir. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser le contrôle à l'autre au lit, mais pour elle, il ferait une exception, si cela pouvait la rassurer. Et aussi pour s'assurer qu'il n'irait pas trop vite. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, alors il serait déjà en elle à la baiser sauvagement. C'était l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Mais il se retint en se disant que, la prochaine fois, les choses pourraient être plus intenses. Il leva les bras pour qu'elle puisse lui retirer son tee-shirt, et l'observa d'un oeil de Lynx pendant qu'elle explorait son torse de ses petites mains. Les caresses qu'elle lui procurait lui donnaient envie de mordre. Timide, elle ôta son soutien-gorge et il alla immédiatement caresser ses seins hypersensibles. Elle gémit et se mordit la lèvre. Il posa sa main dans sa nuque et la colla contre son corps pour l'embrasser, écrasant ses seins contre lui. Il sentit ses tétons se durcirent d'excitation et sa queue raidir davantage. Il glissa sa main le long de son dos et la posa sur ses fesses, faisant attention à rester sur la jupe pour ne pas la brusquer. Il appuya d'un mouvement sec, tout en cabrant le dos, et il sentit son érection appuyer contre l'entrejambe de Lucy. Il grogna de plaisir et refit le geste. L'excitation de Lucy lui emplissait les narines. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Alors il retira sa main et la posa à côté de lui. Les yeux de Lucy, assombris par l'envie, rencontrèrent les siens, et elle sembla comprendre qu'il lui laissait à nouveau le contrôle. Elle s'appuya sur les épaules de Laxus pour se soulever un peu de lui, et entreprit de gouter sa peau du cou, descendant lentement sur son épaule, au niveau de son tatouage. Elle suivit le tracer du dessin de ses lèvres, descendant sur sa clavicule, puis ses pectoraux, son abdomen, et déposa un dernier baiser sur la marque de Fairy Tail. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, il était brulant. Il avait envie de lui descendre la tête encore plus, de presser sa petite bouche contre sa queue, qu'elle le suce sans merci. Nom d'un chien, il perdait les pédales. Elle regarda son jean, hésitante et le déboutonna de ses doigts légèrement tremblant. Il l'aida à le retirer et eut son attention immédiatement absorbée par la main sur la fermeture de sa jupe. Elle retira le vêtement, timide, et il put voir davantage de son corps.

\- Magnifique, murmura-t-il en lui caressant l'estomac.

Elle rougit, mais cela sembla lui redonner un peu de confiance en elle. Elle l'embrassa et lui ôta son caleçon. Son regard était un mélange de crainte et de désir.

\- Vas-y, lui dit-il doucement. Touche moi.

Elle avança timidement sa main vers son érection, et il eut un sursaut de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit sa main se refermer sur lui. Elle la retira aussitôt.

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Ca, c'est du plaisir, bébé.

Intriguée, elle remit sa main la ou elle était auparavant et commença à le caresser délicatement. Il grogna et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. La sensation sembla plaire à Lucy puisqu'elle caressa ses bourses de la deuxième main. Une petite perle de semence apparut le long de la fente de Laxus, et elle glissa son pouce dessus, arrachant un sifflement à Laxus. Elle cligna des yeux et recommença. Nom de Dieu, elle allait le rendre fou. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux sensations. Etonnamment, le fait de ne pas avoir le contrôle rendait le tout plus excitant encore. Soudain, il sentit la langue de Lucy contre son gland et se cambra brutalement, la surprenant. Elle dut comprendre que la sensation était plus forte, car il se retrouva alors dans sa bouche. Elle fit une tentative et le rentra plus en elle, lui arrachant un autre sursaut. Elle recommença alors, de plus en plus vite. Bon Dieu, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais elle le faisait foutrement bien. Si elle continuait comme cela, elle pourrait bien le finir avant même qu'il ait commencé. « Arrête Lucy » lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Elle se retira, surprise de sa demande, et il sentit ses dents effleurer son gland. Des frissons l'envahirent et il serra les poings.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouir avant de t'avoir donné du plaisir.

Elle rougit, timide. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais s'arrêta. Il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa avec force.

\- Le sexe, c'est pas sale, bébé. Si tu veux m'embrasser, fais le. Bon Dieu, même si tu veux me violer je te laisserais le faire.

\- Ca peut être tentant, dit-elle en gloussant.

Il sourit. Elle se détendait enfin. Pour lui, le sexe, c'était l'éclate. Il voulait lui faire connaître ça, pour qu'elle ne soit plus timide au lit. Bien sûr, il se doutait bien que cela ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain, mais il avait eu un instant peur qu'elle reste trop carrée. Il roula sur elle, l'embrassa, avant de descendre, déposant quelques baisers sur sa peau, lui retirant sa culotte.

* * *

Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et effectua une petite pression pour qu'elle écarte les jambes d'elle même. Les joues rouges de désir et d'embarras, elle obéit, se sentant plus exposée que jamais. C'était quand même dur, le sexe. Il fallait s'exposer entièrement à quelqu'un d'autre, craignant son avis. Mais le soupir de contentement qu'il laissa échapper la rassura. Il frôla son entrée de sa main, et écarta doucement les lèvres masquant son clitoris. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà exploré son corps, s'était déjà donnée du plaisir seule, mais l'appréhension qui résultait de l'acte en lui même rendait toutes les caresses beaucoup plus sensibles. Soudain, il l'embrassa, et elle écarquilla les yeux sous la sensation. C'était si… nouveau. Si bon. Elle sentit un doigts glisser jusqu'à sa boule de chair, et un éclair de désir la traversa. Elle baissa la tête vers Laxus, et vit son doigt, entouré d'un léger éclair, approcher à nouveau de son clitoris. La décharge de plaisir qui suivit fit décoller son dos du lit. Bon sang, il était doué. Elle sentit soudain une langue la caresser de haut en bas et inversement, un doigt toujours occupé par le morceau de chair si sensible. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, et ses poings se refermèrent sur les draps.

\- Laxus, gémit-elle doucement.

Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait qu'il continue ou qu'il accentue quoi que ce soit qu'il effectuait. C'était tellement… tellement surprenant. Bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

\- C'est ça, bébé. Laisse toi aller contre moi, murmura-t-il à son entrejambe.

La voix suave de Laxus fit couler quelque chose entre ses jambes et il eut un rire sombre lorsque son doigt plongea dedans. Elle inspira brusquement sous l'invasion inattendue. Rapidement, il ajouta un deuxième doigt, la préparant minutieusement. Entre ses coups de langue, ses caresses et ses vas-et-viens, elle se sentait voler. Son corps cherchait toujours à se cambrer, et elle sentait une boule de plaisir grandir en elle, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle explose, traversant ses seins d'un éclair et lui faisant recroqueviller ses orteils. C'était tellement bon. La respiration haletante, elle se mit sur ses coudes. Il dut voir quelque chose dans son regard puisqu'elle sentit son torse vibrer d'un rire contenu. Il remonta vers elle, l'embrassa, et guida son érection contre son vagin. Elle le sentit, chaud contre elle, et eut un sursaut, reste de l'orgasme qui l'avait ravagée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle regarda l'endroit ou leurs sexes se rejoignaient avec appréhension. Elle avait lu que la première fois faisait mal. Elle espérait seulement que cela ne ferait pas trop mal… Il lui releva le menton, pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, et il poussa doucement, l'envahissant centimètre par centimètre. Elle fut heureuse et surprise de ne pas ressentir de douleur. Par contre, cela n'était pas vraiment confortable. Il était imposant, et elle se sentait tellement remplie qu'elle avait peur de se déchirer. Il lui laissa un peu de temps et, lorsqu'elle fit une tentative et bougea ses hanches, la friction lui arracha un gémissement. Il lui fit un sourire animal et entreprit de bouger en elle, d'abord lentement pour qu'elle s'habitue, puis de plus en plus vite. Il restait cependant sous contrôle et elle avait peur qu'il ne se retienne trop.

\- Laxus, vas-y, je peux encaisser, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il appuya sa joue contre la main de Lucy et sembla se relaxer un peu. Ses coups devinrent plus forts, et allèrent plus loin. Elle cria lorsqu'il toucha un point si sensible qu'elle aurait pu jouir sur le coup, et il lui sourit, cherchant à retourner contre ce point sensible. Il s'était vraiment retenu, constata-t-elle, l'esprit embrumé par le désir. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus. Au bout d'un moment, il enchaîna les coups de boutoir avec une telle frénésie que leurs corps claquèrent violemment l'un contre l'autre. Lucy trouvait ce bruit tellement sexy. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux de Laxus et lui griffa doucement le crâne. Il grogna et lui mordit le sein. Elle cria, surprise et se vengea en lui griffant les fesses. Il lui sourit, lui attrapa les jambes, et la fit se retourner d'un coup. Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes, et il s'enfonça en elle encore plus loin qu'avant. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lucy et la maintint en place pendant qu'il la prenait brutalement. Lucy sentit la boule de plaisir revenir, et grossir, grossir, grossir, encore plus qu'avant. Il ne fallut que quelques coups de plus pour qu'elle s'effondre de plaisir. Il rugit et donna encore quelques coups avant d'éjaculer en elle. Mavis lui venait en aide, elle avait peur de ne jamais s'en remettre. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes et il l'avait drainée de toutes ses forces. Il se retira doucement et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle se coula contre lui et le laissa la porter sous les couvertures. Elle posa la tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux, éreintée.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en lui frottant doucement le dos.

\- Nuit…

Le lendemain, Lucy se réveilla, reposée et heureuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eut le plaisir de voir que Laxus était toujours la. Il dormait, et son visage était si détendu qu'il avait presque l'air d'un enfant. Elle se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il mangeait, elle prépara un peu de tout. Alors qu'elle cuisait le dernier morceau de viande, des bras vinrent s'entourer autour de sa taille, et elle sentit Laxus poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ca sent bon, dit-il d'un air endormi.

\- Tu peux rester encore un peu au lit si tu veux.

\- Nan… J'aimerais bien aller à la guilde ce matin, répondit-il avec un air mutin qui lui faisait craindre le pire.

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils étaient. Sex friend? Coup d'un soir? Ou étaient-ils ensemble ENSEMBLE?

\- Tu viendras avec moi? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je… Oui, répondit-elle, heureuse.

Cela signifiait qu'il voulait officialiser les choses. Non? Elle eut un doute. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'assoir, il l'attira sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa tendrement. Oui, pensa-t-elle. « Je crois bien que c'est officiel ». Elle était heureuse, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été depuis qu'elle avait appris que son père était mort. Elle se sentait moins seule. Même si elle était rarement physiquement seule, la solitude lui pesait parfois. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Laxus qui ferma les yeux et ronronna à nouveau. Oui, elle serait moins seule désormais.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la guilde, Lucy remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était bien calme. Elle fit le tour de la salle du regard, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Natsu, avachi sur le bar. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Natsu? Tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna brusquement, le visage rouge.

\- Je.. je… Je, bégaya-t-il.

Ca alors! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. A croire qu'il était malade. Elle s'apprêtait à tester sa température lorsqu'un bras lui entoura les hanches.

\- Alors Flamèche, le spectacle t'a plu hier soir?

Lucy fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre. Son visage vira immédiatement au rouge pivoine. « Oh mon Dieu » pensa-t-elle. Natsu les avait vu. Il les avait vu faire l'amour chez elle. Elle regarda Natsu qui semblait encore plus mal à l'aise et encore plus rouge, si cela était possible. Il bégaya des excuses et s'en alla en courant. Plusieurs personnes le regardèrent, curieuses. Elle comprit alors que Laxus la tenait contre lui, et que toute la guilde en était témoin et les regardait. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Elle se retourna vers Laxus, furieuse.

\- Tu le savais! l'accusa-t-elle. Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dis! Tu as même continué!

\- Je l'ai senti quelques minutes avant qu'il parte, répondit Laxus en souriant, fier.

\- Laxus!

\- Allez avoues! La tête qu'il faisait était excellente, dit-il en souriant comme un gamin.

Lucy voulut s'énerver contre lui, le traiter de tous les noms, mais au souvenir de la tête de Natsu, qui avait toujours une bêtise à faire, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et rouge comme une tomate, elle éclata de rire. Oui. Peut être que ça en valait le coup.

* * *

**Voila! Première Lalu, première fiction de Fairy Tail. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ;)**


End file.
